just like your father
by Someone aka Me
Summary: 5 poems styled after 21 by Patrick Roche. Barty (Jr), Rodolphus, Sirius, Dudley, and Draco. For Rish. .
1. Barty - A Kiss Before Dying

For Rish. These poems are written in the style of 21 by Patrick Roche, and if you've never heard that, I recommend you go youtube it because it's of far better quality.

Barty - A Kiss Before Dying

32\. You murder your own father. You turn his corpse into a bone and bury it in the Forbidden Forest.

You do not cry.

You do not feel remorse.

You feel relief.

31.

30.

29.

28.

27.

26.

25.

24.

23.

22.

21.

20\. Your father saves you from Azkaban at your mother's behest. You do not forgive him.

He is the reason she dies alone.

You hate him more.

19\. Your father looks you in the eye and sentences you to live in Azkaban. You knew he never loved you, but you did not know he hated you this much. Or maybe he just always loved the law more than he ever loved you.

You wonder which of you is the real villain.

18.

17\. You graduate in your Slytherin green. Your mother comes. She gives you a bright, Slytherin green apple. Your father is busy with work. You wish you were surprised.

16.

15\. You tell your father you are friends with Regulus Black. Your father tells you that the Black boy is toxic.

15\. You are the toxic one.

15\. You tell Regulus tales of Dark Magic and pull him in.

15\. Your father doesn't know you know Dark Magic.

15\. Your father doesn't know you know the Dark Lord.

15\. Your father doesn't know you despise him.

15\. Your father doesn't know you.

14.

13.

12.

11\. You are sorted into Slytherin. You send your parents an OWL. Only your mother sends a congratulations back. Your father, she says, is busy.

He is always busy.

10.

9\. You ask your father if he will fly with you. He tells you he is working. You fly alone.

8.

7\. You ask your father if he will play Gobstones with you. He tells you he is working. You flick Gobstones around alone.

6.

5\. When you grow up, you want to be Nicolas Flamel. Or maybe your dad. They're kind of the same thing.

4.

3.

2.

1.

0\. When your mother was pregnant with you, you wonder if she hoped, as so many mothers do, that her baby boy would grow up to be just like his father.

* * *

For:(365 - no dialogue)(insane house: action: flying)(WC character appreciation: 6. Relationship: Mother)(Days of the Month: Peculiar People Day - Write about someone who's considered strange)(TV show: **Jim Moriarty:** (character) Barty Crouch Jr., (object) Apple, (word) Villain) (Liza's Loves - A Kiss Before Dying)(Stickers: Centaur - (Location) Forbidden Forest)(Bath Bombs: 10. Crazy Stupid Love - Write about a dangerous romance or relationship. (Barty and Regulus)) 367 words


	2. Rodolphus - Tales from the Dark Side

Rodolphus - Tales from the Dark Side

24\. Your father dies. He blows himself up in his potions lab.

Your mother cries.

Your brother cries.

You do not cry.

You wonder if he had any regrets.

23.

22\. Your brother graduates Hogwarts. You have never been more proud.

They hold the ceremony outside. It's cold; but Rabastan fights you harder than he ever has to be allowed to go.

You worry anyway. Rabastan is small and frail and ill and _you do not want to lose him._

He catches a brutal cough. You look at his face and you cannot say, "I told you so."

Two months later, Rabastan takes the Dark Mark. You take it beside him. You wonder if you are making the right choice.

You will not leave Rabastan to make this choice alone.

21.

20\. You get engaged, because you are expected to. Bellatrix is… fine. She's only twelve. You look at her, and you wonder if you will ever love her.

You don't think you will.

You wonder if it matters.

19\. Your brother gets pneumonia. You hover over him, desperate and afraid.

19\. Your father blames you. You bow your head in deference.

19\. You blame yourself.

19\. Rabastan is the only one who says, "It's not your fault."

18.

17\. Your friend introduces you to the Dark Lord. You like his ideals. You wonder about his execution. You don't join him. Yet.

16\. Rabastan catches a cold. You hover over him, desperate and afraid.

Your father blames you. You blame yourself.

15.

14.

13\. Your father says, "Take care of Rabastan." You wonder who is supposed to take care of you.

12.

11\. You are sorted into Slytherin. Your father sends a letter. It says, "You aren't a complete shame."

You have never been worthy of his love. Not in his eyes.

You curl up in your bed and wonder if it's weird that his insults make you wish you were home.

10.

9.

8.

7.

6\. When you grow up, you want to be Salazar Slytherin. Or maybe your father. They're kind of the same thing.

5.

4\. Your baby brother is born. You fall in love.

He is six weeks early and born blue.

He barely lives.

Your father looks at him and says, "Rodolphus, that boy is going to need your help."

You nod solemnly.

3.

2.

1.

0\. When your mother was pregnant with you, you wonder if she hoped, as so many mothers do, that her baby boy would grow up to be just like his father.

* * *

For: (insane house - second person)(365 - emotion: Jealousy)(WC char appreciation 13. House: Slytherin)(Showtime: word: worthy)(Buttons: Character: Rodolphus Lestrange)(Liza's Loves: Tales from the Dark Side)(Stickers: House-Elf - Write about looking after someone)


	3. Sirius - House of the Devil

Sirius - House of the Devil

21\. You're on your way to Azkaban without a trial. Your best friends are dead. Your greatest love thinks you a traitor. The real traitor is free.

You do not cry.

Instead you laugh. You laugh because you have been outsmarted by who you thought was the least of you all. You laugh because it's so unbelievable.

The dementors make you relive the worst of it all.

20.

19\. You're fighting Death Eaters when you knock a mask loose and see a too-familiar face looking back at you.

 _No._

You wonder if he's made your parents proud.

You cannot hurt him.

You stun him, and then drag him into an alley.

Before he wakes, you are gone.

18\. You haven't been home in four years.

17\. Neither of your parents come to your graduation.

16\. You fall in love. He is everything your parents would hate. Werewolf, half-blood, male.

It's possible you love him more for this.

15.

14\. You can't take it anymore. You can't take the darkness and the silence. You want to cry. You want to rage.

You want to leave.

Your brother lets you out of the room that has been your prison when you beg, because he still holds some vague affection for you.

You pack everything you own and flee.

Your best friend, your brother by all but blood, takes you in. For the first time, you feel like you're home.

13.

12\. You come home from Hogwarts in the summer to find neither of your parents will speak to you.

They lock you in your room.

They tell you you can't come out until you decide to be a proper pureblood.

Somehow, you know even then that you will never meet their standards of proper.

11\. You are sorted.

Gryffindor.

You are both pleased and terrified beyond belief, and isn't that ironic.

11\. You make the best friends you'll ever have.

11\. Your mother sends you a Howler.

11\. Your father sends you a letter that is somehow worse.

11\. Your brother doesn't reply to your letters.

11\. They tell you not to come home for Christmas.

11\. You tell your friends you are staying for Christmas because you want to. No one notices the lie.

10.

9.

8\. You know you aren't like your brother. Regulus is quiet and clever and observant and exactly what your parents want.

You are not.

7.

6.

5\. When you grow up, you want to be Godric Gryffindor. Or maybe your Uncle Alphard. They're kind of the same thing.

4.

3.

2.

1.

0\. When your mother was pregnant with you, you wonder if she hoped, as so many mothers do, that her baby boy would grow up to be just like his father.

* * *

For: (365 - parent and child)(insane house - no dialogue)(WC Char appreciation: 2. Plot: Becoming estranged from a sibling)(Liza's Loves: House of the Devil)(Stickers: Hogwarts: write about somewhere that feels like home)


	4. Dudley - The Tell-Tale Heart

Warning: homophobic slurs.

Dudley - The Tell-Tale Heart

21\. You move out of the house your parents own and in with your boyfriend.

Your father tells you, "Good riddance, fag."

You do not cry.

You _do not cry._

But you want to.

20.

19\. You were never planning on telling your father you were gay.

But then Malcolm finds out by chance when he stumbles into you in a dark movie theatre three towns over and for fucks sake how bad is your luck?

You see the look in his eyes when he recognizes you, when he recognizes that you're holding Paul's hand and you know this isn't going to end well.

Even then, you don't predict just how bad it will be.

He comes to your house four times in the next week but never stays until your mum invites him for dinner and says your dad will be home soon.

At dinner, you watch Malcolm open his mouth and you know.

"Hey Dudley, who was your date last weekend? He seemed really into you?"

You could hear a pin drop.

19\. Your mother cries.

19\. Your father shouts.

19\. You never see Paul again.

18.

17.

16\. You come up with the theory that your father's drinking is because somehow he found out what you've only just admitted to yourself. As if he could make everything else seem blurry, somehow you'd look straight.

15.

14\. You stick a kid's head in the toilet and call him a nancy while your friends laugh.

Something deep inside you cries out, but you ignore it.

13.

12.

11\. New school but it doesn't make a bit of difference. It takes you less than a week to show them who's in charge. Piers is at your side, grinning fiercely.

10\. Your mum tells you that the brandy is for your father's health. You didn't ask.

You only know that the more brandy he drinks, the more terrified your cousin becomes.

9.

8.

7\. You chase your cousin around the playground. When he cries, you laugh.

6.

5\. When you grow up, you want to be Superman. Or maybe your dad; they're kind of the same thing.

4.

3.

2.

1\. Your cousin comes to live with you. At first he cries. Then he doesn't anymore.

0\. When your mother was pregnant with you, you wonder if she hoped, as so many mothers do, that her baby boy would grow up to be just like his father.

* * *

For: (Insane house: Plot point: a secret comes out)(365 - sexuality: Gay)(Liza's Loves - the Tell-Tale Heart)(Stickers: Privet Drive: write about a Muggle)


	5. Draco - The Wicked and the Divine

Draco - The Wicked and the Divine

19\. You watch your father sentenced to life in Azkaban for the torture and murder of countless Muggles.

You do not cry.

You wonder what memories the Dementors will make him relive.

18\. The war is over. Everyone around you celebrates as your mother holds you tightly and tries to make herself as small as possible. Your father stands beside you both, distant and aloof.

You wonder if he regrets the choices he has made.

You wonder if he regrets choosing the wrong side. The losing side.

You think of the way they will never find Vincent's body, and you know you do.

17\. They bring Harry Potter into your home, shove his face at yours, and ask you who he is. You stare into those all-too-familiar green eyes and you say, "I don't know."

He looks at you like he doesn't understand. That's okay. You don't understand either.

16\. Your father has made mistakes, and they have decided you are to take the fall. They have given you an impossible task.

You know this, and yet you think of your father and you cannot help yearning for his approval, wondering if this will get you there.

You look at the black ink on your forearm and you wonder how far you have to go.

15\. The Dark Lord is back.

15\. Your father is a Death Eater.

15\. Your mother is afraid.

15\. She doesn't dare show it.

15\. You are so alone.

14\. You look at the Goblet of Fire and wonder if it will take risking your life to make your family proud, or if that would only make them more ashamed.

13.

12.

11\. Slytherin. Slytherin, as if it could be anything else. Only, for a moment, you wondered if maybe it wouldn't be.

10\. You ask your mum why father never tells you goodnight. She kisses your forehead and says he's just busy.

9.

8.

7\. You find a mask in your father's closet. You bring it downstairs to ask about. You get distracted by the house elf. By the time you remember, mother and father are standing in the living room, yelling.

You hide in your room.

You forget the mask ever existed.

6\. When you grow up, you want to be Merlin. Or, maybe your father. They're kind of the same thing.

5.

4.

3.

2.

1\. Your father comes home smelling of smoke, and you wail. Your mother shushes you, soothes you. You fall asleep.

0\. When your mother was pregnant with you, you wonder if she hoped, as so many mothers do, that her baby boy would grow up to be just like his father.

* * *

For: (Insane house (Creature - Dementor))(365 - style: second person)(Liza's Loves - The Wicked and the Divine)(Stickers: Werewolf - Write about someone who carries a heavy burden)


End file.
